Bonus stories
by Kolofox
Summary: Short little snippets that range in ratings, Part of Skitty's Writing Wednesday prompts.
1. Mew can't cook

Catch a Fennekin by the Tail bonus skit

I do not own pokemon or associated medias.

Mew can't cook

"Okay Mew this is a really easy recipe," Penelope cooed as she helped the Ditto move the large stew pot onto the stove, "Okay so we got the water going what does the book call for next?"

"Carrots!" the pink blob cheered as it transformed into a Bisharp to mince the orange vegetables.

"You don't need to chop them that finely," the Audino sighed as the Pokémon threw the powdered carrot into the large pot, "Next ingredient…"

"Potatoes!"

"Yes but don't slice them too thin," Penelope reminded. Mew quickly quartered the spuds and added them to the pot before the Audino could protest, "Mew… cut them a little smaller next time; those were big potatoes."

"Okay sorry, I'll get it right next time." The Pokémon replied, transforming back to an amorphous pink blob, "but the next ingredient calls for meat."

"Yes and thankfully there aren't any vegetarians in this house," the Audino sighed as she retrieved a previously cooked roast from the fridge, "Okay Mew one inch cubes."

"Penny! Get out here Anthony got hurt again!" Penelope heard her trainer called from outside.

"Be Out in a Sec," she called back, "Okay just follow the recipe, and No Tamato sauce."

The Ditto watch the Audino hurry out of the kitchen before turning his attention to the large roast that sat on the counter.

…

"Uncle I'm fine, I just sprained my wrist… again," the pre-teen sighed as the large burly man hovered over him.

"The lad just missed a jump Simon, let your Audino pulse the sprain and he'll be healed for his eleventh birthday." The much older man supplied as an equally old Raichu followed behind.

"Audino," Penelope sighed once she saw the boy's swollen wrist.

"Aw don't fret too much about it Penny, I only fell about ten feet before I caught myself," Anthony chuckled as he watched the Pokémon tend to his wrist.

"Audi," she cooed as a pink energy flowed from her hand knitting the injured joint.

"Hey Penny who did you leave in charge of dinner?" Simon asked as he watched a pillar of smoke billow from the kitchen window.

"Audi!" the Audino gasped.

…

"Um I think we should order pizza tonight." Anthony suggested as he stared at the bowl filled with the black mushy concoction that sat before him.

"I don't know kid I think it taste pretty good," The eldest remarked as he finished his second bowl, "another round Mew!"

"Ri, Ri!" the ancient Raichu mimicked

"Grandfather you don't have taste buds," the boy's uncle sighed, "and you shouldn't let Charlie eat that stuff either,"

"Ditto…" the pink blob wilted

"It's okay Mew you'll get it right eventually," the youngest cajoled.


	2. Oh Fie the Life I Led

Oh Fie the Life I Led

Standalone Digital Skitty Writing Wednesday

"Well here you go," The young boy cooed as he sat down a small bowl of milk for the Eevee, "You're cute."

"Eevee!" the Pokémon chirped as it lapped at the sweet liquid

"Hey I have an idea want to come with me? I'm sure my mom won't mind," he offered

"Vee?"

"Yeah, my mom is a Pokémon trainer, so she loves Pokémon,"

"Vee, vee!" the Pokémon nodded as it licked its milked stained lips.

"Great! My home isn't far,"

…

"Wow this is a big house…" the Eevee gaped as it wandered through its new home, "this defiantly beats the wilds,"

"Hey you passed by for the fourth time kid, you going to do something constructive or just keep walking in circles," called a lone Scizor that surveyed the Fox like Pokémon.

"Oh sorry I'm just so amazed at how big this place is…"

"Heh it's not that big kid, come on I'll show you where we go to eat… dinners almost done," the steel type chuckled.

"Oh is it apart from the family, because I would like to see Timothy again,"

"No but it's a big place easy to get lost in the crowd,"

"Crowd?"

"Yeah Tim's mom is a prolific trainer,"

"Wow…" the Eevee paused, "So does that mean you're strong?"

"Yup and you will be too," he answered leading the Pokémon to the grand dining room, "But since you are owned by Tim you might take the role of his starter,"

"Starter?"

"Yeah the boy turns ten this month,"

"He does?" the Eevee stopped, "So that means I would travel… see the world… grow stronger… evolve?"

"Yes, but bear in mind the boy favors ice types,"

"A Glaceon! I always wanted to evolve into a Glaceon,"

"Heh looks like you get the perfect life kid," The Scizor chuckled, "any way you got a name kid?"

"Yeah Timothy called me Sokka."


	3. A Victini's Prank

Digital Skitty's writing Wednesday prompt

Victini's Love one-shot skit

"Aw come on Aura this'll be fun," the Victini cooed as she floated alongside her friend, "I mean I got everyone else on board except Myrtle of course,"

"Okay, okay I'll do it," the Lucario sighed, "so what do I need to get,"

"Here's the list," the fire type smiled; offering a folded note, "and here is his card,"

"I hope you know what you're doing Nicole," Aura chuckled taking the pilfered card and note.

"And I'll make sure to get Captain involved; I've seen how you've been eyeing him,"

"Wait Captain's here?" the Lucario balked, "How… how did you get him to come?"

"I have my ways," Nicole replied coyly, "but he should be arriving by noon,"

"Is he staying for good or just visiting again?"

"Ask him when he gets here, but first you need to get supplies for the prank,"

"Right, be back soon," Aura nodded before dashing out of the house, heading for Nimbassa City. Nicole watched the dust cloud the Lucario kicked up as she entered the forest that surrounded the Kiles Manor, "Okay Cloud wake him up,"

"Um a… are you sure he never really liked getting jolted awake with a worry seed," the snake gulped.

"Don't worry I'll run collateral after he wakes up okay," she cooed the nervous Serperior

"O… okay," he nodded; he produced a small smooth seed and gently placed it on the young teen's forehead. In an instant he sprang awake knocking the seed away and flew from the bed.

"hee, hee," Nicole giggled as she watched the teen slowly gain his bearings, ~ Good morning Arthur did you forget what day it was? ~

The trainer glanced to the clock and started to panic again until he caught sight of the predawn light steaming in to his bedroom window, "Nicole why did you wake me up so early?"

~ Because you need to help Link catch Dinner, ~ She smiled devilishly

"Right mom wanted to cook fish for dinner tonight," he sighed, "thanks for waking me up Cloud you can go ahead and get back to your garden."

"Serp!" the great snake chirped as he wrapped the teen in a crushing hug.

…

"Okay Link I'm here," the trainer called as he neared his Floatzel's favorite fishing spot.

"Floatzel!" came a cry from the water as a large fish Pokémon was propelled out of the water into the teen's face.

"Gee thanks Link I needed a Magicarp to face really clears the early morning grog," Arthur remarked dryly.

"Float!" the weasel smiled from the water beckoning the trainer to join, "zel."

"Alright, I'm coming," he sighed stripping down to his swimming trunks and dived into the cold lake.

…

"Why did you shove seaweed down my shorts Link," the teen sighed as he hefted the bundle of fish back to the manor.

"Floatzel," the water type shrugged as he followed his trainer back.

"I know there was a Basculin charging for my loins but come on you could have stopped him," Arthur chastised but he soon chuckled, "just don't do it again it was rather embarrassing to have my friend shove a fistful of cold slimy pond scum into my shorts,"

"Zel," Link laughed, "Floatzel."

"Yeah well I'm going to eat him first," the trainer join in before pausing to spy a familir figure walking up the path to the manor, "hey I think that's Captain; come one lets go meet him."

Arthur quickened his pace to meet the lone Lucario that carried a small pack, "Captain! Hey over here!"

He turned to see the brown haired boy running up with a Floatzel trailing behind, "_Hey kid I just got back how you've been,"_

"Catching dinner," the teen smiled lifting the bundle of fish, "but never mind about me where you've been?"

"_Oh around, I just got back from exploring the relic castle,"_

_ "_Heh, I've been in there a couple of times,"

"_I bet you haven't even scratched the surface of how expansive that ruin is, I paced out the distance from Driftveil city to Castelia,"_

_ "_Wow that's huge, that easily hundreds of miles…"

"_Or more I've yet to map out the entirety of the ruins," _Captain smiled as he turned towards the manor where another Lucario stood on the path, "_Ah hello Aura; long time no see,"_

_ "Hi Captain…" _she smiled back, "_how have you been,"_

_ "I've been good, I'm thinking on taking a break from my travels need a place to crash," _

_ "You can stay here," _Aura blurted out, "_I… I mean if you want_,"

"_I'd love to stay here,"_

_ "Uh hey we're planning a little get together your welcome to join,"_

_ "I'll see you there,"_

Arthur cleared his throat drawing the attention of the two Lucarios, "First we need to get this fish to my mom so we have something to eat,"

"_And get you a bath you reek of rotten seaweed."_

…

"Man, I haven't hada good hot shower in so long," the trainer sighed as he held his hand under the piping hot water of the shower.

"Glace?" came a cry from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Go away Jack I'll get you cleaned up after I'm done,"

"Glaaaaac," the Eeveealution whined.

"I don't care that there is a hot Vulpix waiting for you, you should have stayed with that Leafeon,"

"Glaceon,"

"I can't here you I'm in the shower,"

"Glaceon," Jack threatened as the steam in the room slowly started to turn to snow.

"Don't you dare!" Arthur spat back but he quickly leapt from the shower as it quickly froze over, "JAAACK!"

The Glaceon laughed as he trotted away from the frosted door.

…

"Okay anymore surprises," the teen sighed as he walked up to the group of Pokémon that sat at the table.

~ Aw did your day not go to well, ~ Nicole chimed

"You this is your doing isn't it," he glared at the floating Victini, "I find it hard to believe that this shirt was the only clean one in my closet, plus it is conveniently new,"

~ But you look good in pink, ~

"No I don't," the teen continued to glare.

~ You could always take it off and show everyone here your toned abs, ~ the fire type giggled

"I won't give you the satisfaction,"


	4. Bribery in Terraria

Digital Skitty writing wensday prompt

Bribery, a Terraria One shot

"Aww come on Tina let me use your Rod of Discord," the man pleaded as he clutched his friend's ankles, impeding her from walking, "I'll let you use my alchemy lab."

"Dart your alchemy lab is nothing more than a puddle with a fancy table rotting away in it," she replied, "plus you would only hurt yourself with it,"

"No, I wouldn't, tell you what I'll give you my… hoverboard," he continued releasing the girl to stand up, "or better yet how about my balloon bundle,"

"No, and no," Tina sighed, "first I have my wings so why would I want a hoverboard, and second you just want to see my panties when I use the stupid thing,"

"Hey it's not my fault you wear a kimono all the time, but come on I really need your rod of discord,"

"No because I have the haunting feeling that you're going to use it and half of your head won't appear or you show up without any skin."

"I know the rules behind it…" Dart started to protest

"Right just like you know the rules behind the Magic Mirror and the Wall of Flesh," the girl cut short, "or bringing Plantra to the surface, or waiting for the last moment to summon Skeletron,"

"Hey I only did those things once,"

"The answer is no, and that is final."

"Uh I'll help you contain the corruption," he continued.

"Like how you contained the crimson on your island," Tina remarked dryly as she quickly swatted a giant flying eyeball from the air with a deft flick of her wrist, "My island is mostly contained save for the north beach but I'm slowly reclaiming that with regular visits with holy water."

"Want to borrow my Clentaminator I'm sure I have some white solution stored away somewhere," Dart offered once he dispatched a large group of zombies with a blast from his rainbow gun.

"Now that is a tempting offer, but why do you even need the rod." Tina asked turning to face her companion.

"Because, one I never had one and two it allows me to get into some pretty tight places so I can fight the crimson that has taken over my island," Dart smiled

"Ugh fine but I want your rainbow gun and clentaminator," she relented holding up the pink rod, "be careful with this okay, if I find out that Caitlin had to sew your dick back on because you used it too much I'm taking it back and I'm sicing my turtle on you,"

"Okay, okay I'll be careful," he placated handing over the agreed upon items, "and thank you,"

…

"Ah Tina there you are would you mind telling me why Dart is in my office missing half of his internal organs and skeletal structure," the nurse asked once she spotted the purple haired girl.

"Because I let him borrow my rod of discord," she sighed, "let me see him,"

"Sure thing, but don't do any more damage to him I've sewn on enough body parts today,"

"Oh no I won't rip anything off," Tina placated stepping into the nurse's office, "Ah Dart are you comfortable?"

"Uh yeah Caitlin had to find me a new pair of kidneys, among other things," he replied, "but I can explain…"

"Oh I'm sure you can, Tank sic em,"


End file.
